A Never Ending Nightmare
by kittygirl2010
Summary: The island of Banoi has been infected by a virus. For a young man named Austin, searching for his fiancee will be long and stressful. Was the recording he found really her last words? For Austin, this "vacation" would be a never ending nightmare.
1. Prologue Last Words

_**(Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. I don't know how long I'm going to make it but hopefully it will at least be more than 4 chapters. I recently got the game Dead Island and OMG it is so awesome. Sure sometimes I want to throw my damn controller at the screen because of the really fast Infected zombies always coming from behind, but anyways. I hope everyone enjoys my story. This is the prologue so we can understand who one of the characters is.)**_

**Prologue**

_"Last Words"_

"Testing...testing...one, two, three. Okay, I think it's recording now." A young woman's voice is heard on a recorder. She is out of breath and scared out of her mind. "My name is Audrey Cambell. I just turned twenty-one three days ago." she starts to hold back sobs and winces of pain. "I'm using this recorder I found here in bungalow number...twenty-three i think, to keep myself sane." she takes a deep breath and calms herself down. "If someone finds this, then that means I'm dead or...or...one of them. I've been bitten by one of those...things. A-a zombie. I know, crazy right? I bet you think I've gone completely crazy but I'm not joking here. Sure I've played video games and watched movies about these things but I never thought that it could actually happen."

Audrey keeps taking long, soothing breaths to calm herself down. Trying not to look at her leg with the bite marks on it. She grabs a nearby bandage she scavenged and wraps her leg so it wouldn't distract her.

"It has been three days, which I already said didn't I, since this stuff happened. I managed to get from the hotel to this bungalow. God was that some kind of miracle. Only to have a fricken zombie hiding under the bed get a chance to try and bite my leg off! I guess I was stupid to think I could get away. Not a problem though, I bashed his damn skull in with a hammer that was on the table! God! It was awful to do it because the whole, they use to be human thing, but I had no choice. As for my family...mom and dad were the first to go. They tried to protect me and my older brother from them. I remember hearing my mom screaming as we left the hotel room. My brother was practically dragging me because I was in such shock from what was going on. I did nothing but stare back in the direction of our hotel room. We hid ourselves in an old janitor's closet, hoping that they couldn't get us. Turns out we were right. They couldn't open the fricken door, stupid things. After realizing what happened...I just started panicing and screaming. My brother put me in his arms and tried to calm me down. I kept saying, 'What the hell is going on! Why is this happening?" and he would just tell me to calm down."

A light sob escapes Audrey's lips as she began to remember what happened. She picks up the recorder agian and takes another deep breath.

"Yeah, it was easy in the video games but to actually experience it...is a whole other story. Bashing the zombie's skull in with the hammer was mostly out of fear, not a will to survive or just kill the son of a bitch...just fear. I have to stop recording now...I hear more of those things scratching to get in. If you find this, please mail it to my fiancee in Los Angeles California. Well...if you can get off this island first. Honey, I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you for the rest of our lives. Oh, god I want to so badly but I don't have much time. I love you."

The recorder ends with nothing but static but you can slightly hear Audrey sobing uncontrollably.

_**(Well there's the prologue. I know it's short but chapter one is not too far behind. I hope everyone enjoyed it and please look forward to more. Next chapter: "Searching" Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	2. Searching

_**(Here is the first chapter! Yay! I finally finished it! Sorry it took so long. Anyways, please please please if anyone can get a referal to put Dead Island as a category I would greatly appreciate it. My computer won't do it for some reason so I have to put it in Misc. I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. ^.^ Enjoy!)**_

**Antidote 1**

"Searching"

**Cambell Residence-Los Angeles, California**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The lound ringing from the alarm clock woke Austin from his slumber. He moaned in frustration as he reached out his arm to turn off the alarm clock. He got himself out of bed and looked at the time. The time was seven thirty. He grabbed his cell phone from the bed side table, checking to see if there were any missed calls. _Guess Audrey isn't awake yet. Better call her once I'm done with my shower._ He turns on the television hoping to hear some interesting news. Austin made his way to the bathroom, undressing and running the hot water for his shower. He had the whole week off and was ready to fly down to Banoi island to see his fiancee. He couldn't wait to see her since work kept him from going there. Once he was done with his shower, he took out the razor and his toothbrush from the wall cabinet, doing both simultaneously. Once he was dressed he picked up his phone and dialed Audrey's number again.

"We're sorry. The number you have tried to reach is no longer in use or disconnected. Please redial the number and try again."

_That's weird. It's not like Audrey to turn her phone off. Guess she has her reasons but still..._ An uneasy feeling chilled Austin's body like a cold breeze on the back of his neck. Sure Audrey had never done this before but surely she must of had a reason. He shook the thought out of his mind and redialed the number. This time the call went through but no answer. _She's probably on the beach and can't hear her phone._

His flight didn't come in for another hour so he would leave in about thirty minutes. He sat on his bed and watched the news. Down at the bottom was a breaking news bulletin. In the description mentioned things about missing people from a resort on a... He quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to listen as the announcer talked about the topic.

"Breaking News. Calls to police stations all over the world have been made daily for missing persons. All stating the same location, the Banoi Holiday Resort. Contact with the island has been disconnected and there has been no response. At times however, there have been some sort of contact through some static but most authorities can not make out what they are saying. Military officials said, quote, 'We are doing everything we can to send search and rescue to the island but it has been impossible to do so'. We'll keep all you viewers at home updated when there is more news to tell."

_What? There is no way that they can't make contact! Even the damn military isn't doing anything! I have to get there!_ he quickly got his bags and made way for his car. Grabbing his cellphone and wallet as he left the apartment. He quickly punched on the gas and headed for the airport. Austin drove like a bat out of hell as he sped onto the interstate. He picked up his cell phone again and dialed Audrey's number. He waited and waited as the phone finally rang this time. _Come on Audrey...pick up! Pick up! The call went through!_

"Audrey?"

_"Aus...I'm...bungalow...three."_

"Audrey, I can't hear you baby. Say that again."

_"I'm in...bunga...three...resort..." _the call was then lost and Austin just got more worried. He slammed the phone into the passenger seat.

"Dammit!"

Arriving there, the airport was in a panic as many flights to Banoi island were cancelled. Pushing his way through the crowd to the front desk, he could hear people yelling at the employee's of the airport.

"You don't understand! My daughter's there!" a man yelled as he clutched the collar of an employee behind the desk.

"My father! My father's there! Please, please try to call him!" a woman sobbed as she tried to push through.

"What is going on? Why are you people just standing there!" a man yelled trying to get a hold of an employee.

A bunch of police soon showed up and they made their way through the crowd and pushed everyone back. The chief over all the security stepped in and blew his whistle so everyone could hear.

"Everyone! Get back! We are doing everythng we can! I understand many of you have loved ones in Banoi but contact with the island is impossible! We recieve nothing but static! I ask all of you to calm down and go have a seat! If there is any more news to tell, we will let you know! Now get back!"

_There is no way I can convince these people to let a flight go through. I'll have better luck if I try the harbor. I'll just use our boat and get there myself._ He immediately pushed through the crowd and began to leave, when someone's hand touched his shoulder.

"Austin! Hey man! You hear what's going on? I can't believe all this chaos!"

"Dean! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were on the way to Banoi too?"

"Yeah well early this morning they cancelled all flights including the last one for today which was yours. I was pissed but after they turned on the televisions everyone started to freak out and panic! Now everyone is trying to find out what's going on."

"Damn, what a mess. This is ridiculous! I want to get there but all the flights are cancelled and if I tried by boat then it would take too long!"

Dean slapped him on the shoulder and put his finger in the air.

"I got an idea! Let me go get my father and we'll take you to our place." he ran off before Austin could ask. He returned about ten minutes later with his father and they headed for Austin's truck. Dean's father gave a courteous nod and reached over his son to shake Austin's hand.

"Good to see you again, boy. I bet you're worried about Audrey, huh? Not to worry. My boy Dean and I will take care of that for ya."

"Thank you sir but um...how exactly are you going to do that?"

Both Dean and his father just grinned and laughed leaving Austin with a confused look on his face.

It was a 1960's Cessna 152 model airplane. It could seat two people and get anyone anywhere in less than a day or so. Unfortunately a slight argument brewed between Dean and his father about who would fly it to the island.

"Boy, I've had more experience than you when it comes to flying. Don't make me remind you now!"

"Oh, come on dad! You know damn well I'm a really good pilot! Just let me take Austin to the island and I'll be back in no time."

"Listen to your elders, boy! This isn't some vacation flight. This here boy's fiancee could be in a real pickle."

"Dad, just leave the flying to the younger generation. You had your day and now it's my turn."

"Fine. Only if you win rock, paper, scissors with me."

"Really dad? That is so childish."

"Childish, but efficient. Now come on!"

"Fine."

They played and in the end, Dean's father won. Austin could do nothing but laugh at the sight even though the feelings of worry were piercing at his heart and mind.

"Haha, leave the flying to the proffessionals boy! Now go on and get the runway ready."

Dean just huffed in frustration as he ran to get the runway ready.

"I really appreciate this sir. Will flying in this really be safe?"

"Not to worry. I've kept this old gal in perfect condition in case of an emergency. She'll get us there in no time. Hop in. We gonna take off soon."

"Yes sir!"

Austin put himself in the back seat and watched as Dean and his father tossed around a bit before finally hugging each other. He wanted to hurry and take off so he could get to his fiancee. What could be going on over there? A terrorist attack? A natural disaster? Who knows, but he hoped that where ever Audrey was, she was safe.

**Banoi Holiday Resort- Bungalow Twenty Three**

All was quiet in the bungalow. Nothing but the sounds of the zombies trying to break in. In the bedroom, a female zombie is standing around and at her feet is a recorder. A loud bang rings out from inside the bungalow and the zombie walks toward it. On the other end, even though the zombie could not see, a door was forced open. All became quiet again and the zombie just stood there...waiting.

**Banoi Holiday Resort-Skies over the Beach**

"Oh my god..." Austin could only stare in horror as the circled the island to find a place to land. It had looked like the apocalypse struck the island. There was fire in certain areas. The streets were empty and in some areas, you could clearly see blood due to the large amounts. Fearful for Audrey, he just stared. Shock had gripped him like someone was choking him and wouldn't let go.

"Jesus Christ...what the hell is going on?"

Austin couldn't respond. How could something like this have happened in just a few short hours. He just talked to her last night. He could hear the music and the laughing...but now...

"Boy? You alright back there? I know this must be hard for you to see. Even I'm a little nauseous at the sight of all this. A-are those bodies down there? Oh god..." Deans father just started to gag but kept a level head as he was finding a place to land. "Down there. It's a short strip of road but it's the only place to land without crashing into anything.

"Okay."

"Hang on. This might get bumpy."

He pushed the control down and the plane began to go down as well. They hit the road and it was a bit bumpy. The plane made a complete stop and Dean's father opened the doors.

"Alright boy, this is where you and me split up. In this pack is a satellite phone and a few other things just in case."

Austin opened up the backpack and inside was a satellite phone, some medicine and bandages, food and water, and a 9mm pistol.

"Do you think I'll even need this gun?"

"Who knows. You did see the bodies right? There could be killers out there."

"Your right. Thank you."

"Well I need to take off now. This 'ole gal is almost out of gas and I need to get home." he started the engine to the plane and it began to move."

"Thank you sir! I really appreciate this!"

"No problem! I hope you find her! Don't go getting yourself killed now!"

Austin waved as the plane flew away. Leaving him alone on the island. It was quiet...too quiet even for a resort. He took out the satellite phone and dialed Audrey's number. No answer. He remembered back to the somewhat conversation they had.

_I'm in...bunga...three...resort..._

Could she have tried to be saying bungalow number three? Or was it another number with three in the end? He wasn't sure at this point. He looked around, hoping to find a map and he did. On the edge of the road was a large sign with a map on it. He ran up to it and looked at it. A red X was on the map, indicating his location. On the map were the bungalows, all numbered. The closest one to him was bungalow number twenty three. _Guess I'll try that one._

Austin made his way up the stairs in front of him. As he reached the top, a small pool became visible along with some turned over patio tables and lounge chairs. Inside the pool, someone was standing in the middle. He walked up to the pool side and waved his arms up and down. The person didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Can you point me to bungalow number twenty three? I'm kind of lost."

At that moment the woman noticed him and turned around. When she did, Austin wished she hadn't. Her arms and legs were cut up and bloody. Her left breast was missing and her stomach was missing skin. Some ribs poking out.

"What the fu-" he stopped abruptly when the woman grabbed his foot and tried to pull him in the pool with her. Austin grabbed a nearby paddle and hit her across the head. She moaned and landed in the water. Austin could hear her drowning and then she died...again.

_What the hell is going on here! With those injuries, that woman shouldn't of been alive! Did she just try to kill me?_ he turned around when he came face to face with a man who suddenly attacked him. The man's eyes were glazed over and he had a deep bite mark on his stomach along with a few ribs poking out. The man leaned his head towards Austin's neck, trying to bite him. Austin pushed him and punched him in the face. He then took the paddle he found and racked he guy on the head, taking his face with it. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Two people were now dead because of him and he felt so guilty. He looked away from the man to see more coming, he immediately ran towards a building that they came from and locked the door behind him. There was a number on the door as he came in...number twenty-three. His heart began to race as he searched the place for Audrey. He opened the door leading to the bedroom and then...he just collapsed to his knees.

"Oh my god...no...no..." In front of him lie a body of a woman in a black bikini. He walked over to the body and turned her over. It was her...short, choppy brown hair...green eyes. It was his fiancee lying dead on the floor. He started to sob and noticed a recorder lying on the floor. He picked it up and noticed it was still recording. He rewinded it and played it back.

"Testing...testing...one, two, three. Okay, I think it's recording now. My name is Audrey Cambell. I just turned twenty-one three days ago. I'm using this recorder I found here in bungalow number...twenty-three i think, to keep myself sane. If someone finds this, then that means I'm dead or...or...one of them. I've been bitten by one of those...things. A-a zombie. I know, crazy right? I bet you think I've gone completely crazy but I'm not joking here. Sure I've played video games and watched movies about these things but I never thought that it could actually happen. It has been three days, which I already said didn't I, since this stuff happened. I managed to get from the hotel to this bungalow. God was that some kind of miracle. Only to have a fricken zombie hiding under the bed get a chance to try and bite my leg off! I guess I was stupid to think I could get away. Not a problem though, I bashed his damn skull in with a hammer that was on the table! God! It was awful to do it because the whole, they use to be human thing, but I had no choice. As for my family...mom and dad were the first to go. They tried to protect me and my older brother from them. I remember hearing my mom screaming as we left the hotel room. My brother was practically dragging me because I was in such shock from what was going on. I did nothing but stare back in the direction of our hotel room. We hid ourselves in an old janitor's closet, hoping that they couldn't get us. Turns out we were right. They couldn't open the fricken door, stupid things. After realizing what happened...I just started panicing and screaming. My brother put me in his arms and tried to calm me down. I kept saying, 'What the hell is going on! Why is this happening?" and he would just tell me to calm down. Yeah, it was easy in the video games but to actually experience it...is a whole other story. Bashing the zombie's skull in with the hammer was mostly out of fear, not a will to survive or just kill the son of a bitch...just fear. I have to stop recording now...I hear more of those things scratching to get in. If you find this, please mail it to my fiancee in Los Angeles California. Well...if you can get off this island first. Honey, I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you for the rest of our lives. Oh, god I want to so badly but I don't have much time. I love you."

After that was silence, then the sound of her crying. He was about to turn it off when he heard a scream on the recorder.

"Get away! Get away!" the loud noises of glass breaking and things being thrown at a moaning zombie.

Austin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The last moments of his fiance's life. Then a loud bang from a door being open soon followed.

"Are you alright? Hurry, come to me! Let's get out of here!" It was a man's voice. The sound of Audrey yelling and sobbing in panic indicated she was making her way over to him.

"Where can we go? No where is safe!" Audrey yelled in a panic.

"There are some other survivors held up at a Lifeguard Tower. I'll take you there. My friends and I are searching for survivors. Don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

"O-okay!" Nothing but footsteps and the door closing behind them was all that was left.

_So, that means that Audrey is still alive._ He just had to find this lifeguard tower and find her there. He said a silent prayer, thanking God that she was still alive. He ran out of the bungalow and headed for the road. Hoping to find the lifeguard tower at the end of it.

_Hang on Audrey! I'm coming!_ He ran as fast as his feet could take him. Hoping and prayng that she would be there.

**(Finally! I finished! Yay! Sorry that took so long. I've been so busy, it's been hard to write now. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^.^)**


End file.
